pisarkifandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Konopnicka
thumb|Grób Marii Konopnickiej we Lwowie - nie jest już pochowana z Marią Dulebianką, ponieważ jej prochy przeniesiono w nowe miejsce. Fot. Agnieszka Gajewska Konopnicka Maria, (ur. 23.05.1842, zm. 8.10.1910). Wieszczka narodowa? Poetka patriotyczna? Propagatorka pozytywizmu? Dziedziczka poetów romantycznych? Socjalistka? Antykatoliczka? W takich thumb|Maria Konopnicka w 35 roku życia, zbiory Biblioteki Uniwersytetu Warszawskiegokategoriach można by postrzegać Konopnicką, gdyby analizować recepcję jej twórczości na przełomie wieków, czy powstałe w latach 60. i 70. XX wieku książki, których autorzy i autorki doszukują się w poetyckich niedopowiedzeniach czy aluzjach postaw patriotycznych, a za najważniejsze w twórczości Konopnickiej uznają pieśni ku pokrzepieniu serc i opowieść o niedolach ludu. Dzięki Grażynie Borkowskiej i jej Cudzoziemkom ''wiemy jednak, że warto nieufnie patrzeć na narodowowyzwoleńcze klisze, które przygniatają twórczość kobiet. Jak zatem opowiedzieć o Konopnickiej inaczej? W sukurs przychodzi książka Leny Magnone Maria Konopnicka.'' Lustra i symptomy oraz opracowany przez badaczkę tom korespondencji poetki Listy do synów i córek. Lektura tych pozycji pozwala nam zobaczyć, że Konopnicka prowadziła niezależne życie na skalę w owym czasie rzadko spotykaną. Wykorzystując pozycję wieszczki, odeszła (choć nieformalnie) od męża, podróżowała po całej Europie, związała się z Marią Dulębianką i rozwinęła swój talent artystyczny. Młoda poetka ' Magnone stawia tezę, że entuzjastyczna recenzja Henryka Sienkiewicza dotycząca wiersza Konopnickiej W górach'' (1876), w której rysuje on stereotypowy wizerunek pięknej, młodej, wrażliwej poetki, zaciążyła na całym twórczym życiu Konopnickiej. Sąd recenzenta stał się kłopotliwym lustrem, w którym musiała się nieustannie przeglądać: „››Młodziutka poetka‹‹, którą zachwycił się Sienkiewicz, miała wówczas trzydzieści cztery lata i szóstkę dzieci. Była od Sienkiewicza o cztery lata starsza” (Magnone 2011: 42). Od tego czasu, czyli od samego początku swojej literackiej kariery, autorka Roty starała się sprostać tej męskiej fantazji. Z tego powodu uważnie dbała o swój wizerunek publiczny, nie godziła się na nowe portrety oraz zdjęcia, konsekwentnie podsyłała redakcjom młodzieńcze portrety i podawała nieprawdziwą datę urodzin. Choć Sienkiewicz uznał wiersz W górach za debiut poetki, trzeba zauważyć, że wcześniej opublikowała ona na łamach „Kaliszanina” utwór W zimowy poranek,'' a w „Bluszczu” wiersz ''Idylla. Jednak entuzjazm uznanego pisarza wpłynął najprawdopodobniej na decyzję Konopnickiej o przeprowadzce z dziećmi do Warszawy, co oznaczało rozstanie z mężem i nowy rozdział w jej życiu. W liście do swojej bliskiej przyjaciółki, Elizy Orzeszkowej, którą poznała ucząc się na pensji w Warszawie, pisała, że nie jest szczęśliwa mieszkając na prowincji, gdzie mąż traktuje ją jak dziecko, a jedynym zatrudnieniem jest doglądanie gospodarstwa i rozmowa o niczym (za: Magnone 2011: 43). I choć ówczesna Warszawa nie otrząsnęła się jeszcze po spustoszeniach historycznych i represjach, Konopnickiej musiała się w 1876 roku kojarzyć z wolnością i pozostawieniem za sobą udręk życia z utracjuszem i despotą. '''W oczach krytyki Zarzuty, które kierowano pod adresem pisarki, daje się łatwo przewidzieć – doradzano jej, by nie zajmowała się filozofią, religią i projektami ideowymi, gdyż nie są to sprawy, które mogłaby udźwignąć intelektualnie, nie przystoją też twórczości „kobiecej”. Nawet gdy ją chwalono, to także przez thumb|Najnowsza monografia pisarki napisana przez Lenę Magnonedegradowanie kobiecości i, podobnie jak w przypadku Orzeszkowej, porównywano do mężczyzny: jej pieśń była „śmiała, męska, jakby nie w sercu kobiecym zrodzona” (Magnone 2011: 65). Recepcja twórczości poetki uznanej, kanonicznej, dobrze osadzonej w patriotycznym rekwizytorium wskazuje, że pisarstwo artystyczne kobiet bywa potrzebne wyłącznie, gdy odpowiada pewnym projektom działaczy politycznych i ideowych, gdy jest kontynuacją ich pomysłów i przekonań. Utwory Konopnickiej natomiast wykorzystywano na wszelkie sposoby do realizacji celów jednorazowych, umieszczając je w kuriozalnych kontekstach i traktując wyrywkowo: „Konopnickiej – podkreśla Magnone – przez ostatnie sto lat praktycznie nie czytano – nią się posługiwano” (Magnone 2011: 115). Te zabiegi krytyki literackiej są o tyle istotne, że przecież nie dotyczą relacji osób, które mają takie samo prawo głosu w przestrzeni publicznej. Mówimy o czasach, gdy kobiety nie posiadały praw wyborczych, bez zgody męża nie wydawano im paszportów, nie przystoi im także awanturować się w redakcjach. Artystkom pozostawało pisanie pokornych próśb i szukanie męskich protektorów. Podkreślając dystans Konopnickiej do narzuconych jej ról wieszczki i pozytywistki, Magnone cytuje list, który poetka napisała w 1878 roku do swojego stryja: „Z wieśniaczki stałam się niechcący ››rzeczą‹‹ w modzie będącą… Ja piszę i płaczę, i duszę otwieram swoją – a ludzie czytają, uśmiechają się i mówią przenudne rzeczy, których nasłuchawszy się, uczuwam gwałtowną chęć do ucieczki z tej zimnej i obcej mi Warszawy” (za: Magnone 2011: 67). Warszawa niedługo pozostała więc azylem, ratunkiem przed prowincjonalną atmosferą Kalisza, Bronowa i Gusina. Gdy najstarsza córka poetki Helena – najprawdopodobniej chorobliwie starająca się o zwrócenie uwagi matki na własne problemy emocjonalne – zacznie wywoływać skandale w stolicy (urodzi nieślubne dziecko, będzie usiłowała popełnić samobójstwo, zacznie kraść), Konopnicka ucieknie na około dwadzieścia lat za granicę. Podróże, nędzne pokoje i miłość ' Jeśli zdać się na wyliczenia Tadeusza Czapczyńskiego, w latach 1890-1910 Konopnicka przebywała przynajmniej w sześćdziesięciu trzech miejscowościach (Magnone 2011: 330), głównie w wynajmowanych pokojach, z niewielkimi środkami finansowymi, sama gotowała, wynosiła śmieci, robiła zakupy, co nie było typowym zajęciem dla kobiet z jej sfery. To życie w drodze dawało jej swobodę, o której w Warszawie nie mogła marzyć. Umożliwiało także współmieszkanie z Marią Dulębianką, która dla niej rezygnuje stopniowo z malarskiej kariery. Dzięki Dulębiance Konopnicka angażuje się w ruch emancypacji kobiet, do którego wcześniej się dystansowała. „Ich relacja – podkreśla Magnone – nie jest dla rodziny poetki tajemnicą. Konopnicka pojechała z Dulębianką nawet na zorganizowany przez Jana w Arkadii ››zjazd rodzinny‹‹ w 1899 roku. Przed przyjazdem poetka zapowiadała, że Dulębianka będzie w Arkadii polować na kuropatwy i zające oraz jeździć konno” (Magnone 2011: 339). Wizerunki Konopnickiej z tamtego okresu namalowane zostały właśnie przez Dulębiankę.thumb By zastanawiać się nad relacją miłosną obu artystek, można przyjąć perspektywę Krzysztofa Tomasika, który rozdziałem o Marii Konopnickiej otwiera prowokacyjną książkę ''Homobiografie i nazywa ją „lesbijką” (Tomasik 2008: 19), nie zważając na to, że definicje tożsamościowe nadawane przez innych, brzmią jak plotka lub pomówienie. Tomasik od razu umieszcza też Dulębiankę w stereotypowej stylistyce kojarzonej z lesbijkami i wskazuje na jej „męski” wygląd i sposób ubioru. Do tego Tomasik po prostu drwi z podeszłego wieku zakochanej Konopnickiej. Stereotypowy wizerunek związku kobiet rysowany przez autora ma więc siłę pozornie wyzwalającą z konwenansu, a przez kolejne akapity przedziera kpina z pożądania erotycznego „starej” kobiety. Lena Magnone natomiast pisząc o miłości tych dwóch kobiet szuka jej śladów w twórczości pisarskiej Konopnickiej i daje nam wskazówkę, że w cyklu Na normandzkim brzegu bohaterką jest właśnie Maria Dulębianka: „Jej imię oczywiście się nie pojawia …. Nowele wchodzące w skład tego zbioru mają, w odróżnieniu od pozostałych dzieł prozatorskich Konopnickiej, zamiast mówiącego ‘ja’ – narratorskie ‘my’, ‘my dwie’, ‘nasze mieszkanie’, ‘nasza gospodyni’” (Magnone 2011: 367). Dzięki temu opisowi dostrzegamy, że obu artystkom udało się na przełomie wieku XIX i XX odnaleźć sposób na życie, którego pragnęły: przemieszczanie się, kostiumy turystek i wolny zawód umożliwiły im unikanie plotek, szykan i lęku. 'Poznańskie ' W roku 1902 zorganizowano w Krakowie i we Lwowie jubileusz Marii Konopnickiej. Mimo wyraźnego dystansu jubilatki do rytuałów religijnych, jubileusz rozpoczął się nabożeństwem w kościele mariackim, za to orkiestra grała pod batutą Żeleńskiego i Barabasza. Na obchodach „liczne były także deputacje z Poznańskiego, skąd przybyło 21 delegatek i 2-ch delegatów. W imieniu delegacji Towarzystwa ‘Warta’ złożyła p. Aniela Tułodziecka bukiet kwiatów pszenicznych. Pani Anna Mańkowska złożyła adres od dzieci poznańskich z 500 podpisami. Oprócz tego była delegacja pań poznańskich i delegacja czytelni kobiet w Poznaniu” (Magnone 2011: 76-77). Wątek wielkopolski w życiu poetki nie dotyczy jednak wyłącznie składanych podczas rozmaitych uroczystości hołdów. ' ' Jako dziecko mieszkała w Kaliszu, gdy miała dwanaście lat umarła jej matka, po tej stracie jej dom rodzinny zaczął przypominać klasztor. Halina Sławińska zwraca uwagę na postać ojca w życiu poetki – z jednej strony utrzymywała z nim kontakt przez całe życie, to on pomógł jej wydostać się z Gusina. Z drugiej – po jego śmierci spaliła wszystkie swoje listy do niego i nigdy nie poświęciła mu żadnej wzmianki w swojej twórczości. Sławińska zauważa, że okres kaliski kończy w pewnym sensie nabożeństwo ślubne i zwraca uwagę na pewien szczegół: „Według ogłoszonych zapowiedzi, z których ostatnia wypadła w niedzielę 7 września, ślub odbył się w środę. Warto ten fakt podkreślić, gdyż po wielu latach wspólnego z mężem pożycia, a potem rozłąki, będzie to najbardziej nie lubiany dzień tygodnia dojrzałej już kobiety” (Sławińska 2003: 9). Ten szczegół rzuca pewne światło na to, w jaki sposób myślała Konopnicka o swoim małżeństwie, które początkowo miało być przecież awansem społecznym do sfery ziemiańskiej. Pisarka rzadko wracała we wspomnieniach do okresu dzieciństwa i młodości, choć ciekawe wydaje się prześledzenie wątków autobiograficznych w nowelistyce pisarki, w której przedstawiła kobiety o niższym niż ona statusie społecznym. Jej odautorskie komentarze do własnej twórczości pozwalają sądzić, że nowela Anusia odnosi się do dzieciństwa w Suwałkach, Urbanowa ''i ''Józefowa ''dotyczą kobiet, z którymi zetknęła się w Kaliszu, a ''Maryśka, Ksawery ''czy ''Józef Srokacz – pobytu w Bronowie (Magnone 2011: 194).thumb|Konopnicka przy pracy Możemy natrafić w twórczości pisarki nie tylko na wątki związane z kobiecą cielesną egzystencją, ale także odnaleźć w niej postaci kobiet pożądających mężczyzn, przyglądających się im jako obiektom seksualnym, które fantazjują na temat kontaktów erotycznych. Dzięki uważnej lekturze powstają interesujące przebiegi literackie i dostrzegamy nagle powiązania twórczości Konopnickiej z prozą Gabrieli Zapolskiej, Zofii Nałkowskiej, Marii Dąbrowskiej oraz – co podkreśla Magnone – z poezją Anny Świrszczyńskiej. Po jubileuszu Konopnicka zaczyna jednak wierzyć, że jest wieszczką narodową. Rozczarowana rewolucją 1905 roku ta postępowa dotąd pisarka, przechodzi na stronę idei narodowych, a w końcu pisze Rotę ''(z wiekopomnym „Nie będzie Niemiec pluł nam w twarz”). Magnone szczegółowo omawia obecność wątków antyniemieckich w twórczości Konopnickiej i zwraca uwagę, że nasiliły się one po wydarzeniach wrzesińskich, czyli strajku uczniów przeciwko nauczaniu religii w języku niemieckim oraz rodziców, którzy protestowali przeciw biciu dzieci w szkole. Poetka, krytykowana dotychczas za brak uczuć chrześcijańskich, napisała: „Tam od Gniezna i od Warty Biją głosy w świat otwarty, Biją głosy, ziemia jęczy; — Prusak dzieci polskie męczy! Za ten pacierz w własnej mowie, Co ją zdali nam ojcowie, Co go nas uczyły matki, — Prusak męczy polskie dziatki!” W monografii Konopnickiej znajdziemy szczegółowe analizy wskazujące na niemożność rozdzielenia patriotyzmu romantyków od nacjonalizmu Narodowej Demokracji, co miało szczególne znaczenie dla poetki: „Namaszczona w 1902 roku na wieszczkę narodową Konopnicka, staje się… wieszczką endecji, zajmowanie bowiem tronu narodowego wieszcza u progu XX wieku nie mogło nie okazać się nacjonalizmem” (Magnone 2011: 111). Właśnie siła i masowość ruchu nacjonalistycznego w zaborze pruskim wpłynęły na coraz częstszą obecność tematyki antyniemieckiej w twórczości Konopnickiej. Do dzisiaj zresztą wykorzystuje się ten okres twórczości poetki przy kultywowaniu martyrologicznych rocznic. Marię Konopnicką można byłoby jednak postrzegać nie jako wieszczkę (do wyboru: socjalistów, narodową, endecji), ale jako pisarkę świadomie sięgającą po krótkie formy, krytyczkę literacką oraz thumbtłumaczkę. Pisała odezwy emancypacyjne, wspierała sufrażystki, choć nie była do ich postulatów przekonana, potrzebowała podróży, by móc żyć poza konwenansem, ale też po to by tworzyć. Analizując korespondencję Konopnickiej i Orzeszkowej, Halina Sławińska zwraca uwagę na fragmenty poświęcone starszej siostrze Marii – Wandzie, która była w czasie ich rocznego pobytu na pensji w Warszawie najbardziej utalentowaną pensjonarką. Wanda zrezygnowała jednak z rozwijania swojego pisarskiego talentu po ślubie, wydaje się, że niewiele brakowało, by jej młodsza siostra – matka sześciorga dzieci, ziemianka udręczona małżeństwem – także zaniechała pisania, gdyby nie przeczytała pozytywnej recenzji swojego wiersza, napisanej przez Sienkiewicza. ''Agnieszka Gajewska '' '''Bibliografia ' {C}- L. Magnone, Maria Konopnicka. Lustra i symptomy, Gdańsk 2011; {C}- M. Konopnicka, Listy do synów i córek, opracowała, wstępem i przypisami opatrzyła Lena Magnone, Warszawa 2010; {C}- G. Borkowska, Cudzoziemki. Studia o polskiej prozie kobiecej, Warszawa 1996; {C}- A. Kłos, „''Fatalità”' i „Tempeste” Ady Negri w przekładzie Marii Konopnickiej'', „Przekładaniec” 2011, nr 2 (24); {C}- H. Sławińska, Maria Konopnica w Bronowie i Gusinie, Łódź 2003; {C}- K. Tomasik, Homobiografie. Pisarki i pisarze polscy XIX i XX wieku, Warszawa 2008. Netografia {C}- ''Czy Konopnicka jest pisarka kaliską "Ziemia Kaliska" R. V 1961, nr 17 (73), s. 5 i 6, nr 18 (74), s. 3 i 7 ''http://www.info.kalisz.pl/biograf/konopnic.htm#czy konopnicka http://www.polskieradio.pl/8/402/Artykul/347826,Konopnicka-uciekla-od-swoich-dzieci http://www.polskieradio.pl/8/402/Artykul/346556,Co-slychac-w-literaturze[[Użytkownik:Agnieszka Gajewska|Agnieszka Gajewska] 17:08, paź 2, 2011 (UTC)] Konopnicka Maria